falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan: "Now is the time to start thinking of the post-war world and Falleentium".
Under-Secretary of State for Alliance Affairs, Alan Duncan MP, gave a speech to the Chamber of Deputies, saying: "Mr Speaker, the war effort has advanced far quicker than any of us could realistically imagine. I am sure the house will agree, thank Terralar and Ignissar: the power of the Gods is undeniable on occasions such as these. Not to say we can relax, there is still a lot more fighting to be done and many more land to climb. Seeing our progress, I am confident is our ability to do that. With our outstanding allies, with whom I have been in contact with, we have - in round about terms - won the war, already. Members hopefully will rejoice in news of success but keep the soldiers in the prayers, hearts and minds, as I say the fight goes on. My job in this cabinet, Mr Speaker, has been to develop, enhance and make full use of our alliances. When I secured conditional promises from our allies in spending, cooperation and military might, I knew that we were backed-up by a promising and loyal lot. Something I know our soldiers are thankful for the support of their fellow man and as a country - we are grateful. Similarly if our allies were attacked, we would be the first to respond and help our friends in need. Their deed and kindness shall never be forgotten, I assure the house of that. In my opinion, now is the time to start thinking of the post-war world and Falleentium. There are three crucial questions which I will be going into negotiations with: firstly, to what end will we have to go for peace? Secondly, what will secure peace for all time? And thirdly, how can we find diplomatic ways to resolve issues in the future? Yes, Mr Speaker, I am optimistic, and why? I am optimistic because there when the Falleen prowess is awoken and shaken, the Falleen prowess roars and is relentless in its path to victory. We have shaken the world and warned the evils and ills of the world that we will not give in to tyrants, bullies and horrid ideologies. '' ''I end my short address with a poem which I think sums up the spirit and mood of the nation as we draw ever closer to victory: I gave it my best, my best for last, I shot that arrow and made my pass. I did the best that I could do, hoping this I did will bring me through. Life is challenging, Its the hardest class. I must keep learning and my storms shall pass. Storms do come strong, but my faith is what keeps me on. I shall not, Not throw in the tower. I'm not giving my victory to a coward. I'm gonna get up and do my dance, I give it all to Gods, my victory is in their hands. I yield, Mr Speaker." Category:The Imperial Constitution